


Change

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/F, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a valley even love can't come across, Cho thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

"I can't keep doing this," Lily said, pulling away from Cho's kiss. It had been a wonderful date; the muggle restaurant's food was superb.

"You only told me you loved me last month," Cho replied, her tone a tad cold.

"I still love you," Lily said. "But I can't keep dating you and keeping it a secret from my parents. I want the whole world to know how much I care for you."

"Your parents' approval isn't the most important thing in the world."

Lily couldn't help but sigh. "It is in mine. And I don't think I can be with someone who won't let me be honest with them." She'd never been so happy with someone, but the person who made her deliriously happy also made her cry so often. It was time for a change, despite the fact that she knew both Cho and herself loved each other.

Lily turned and started walking away, hoping against hope that Cho would call her back. She smiled, wide and brilliant, when she felt a familiar hand touch her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
